


Dejaste ver...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El único que en verdad se sintió cómodo desde un principio fue Kiki quien, ya con quince años, había vivido la mayor parte de su vida junto a su maestro Muu. A veces se pasaba de la raya y era ahí cuando Shiryu ocupaba ese papel de hermano mayor que nadie le había otorgado y que tanto le molestaba al joven. No sabía todo lo que había removido en su interior, recuerdos dolorosos y dormidos que eran preferibles dejarlos así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejaste ver...

_**Dejaste ver tu corazón** _

**(…)**

Santuario de Athena. Nueva Orden.

Si bien los Santos Dorados que lucharon —no hacía muchos años atrás— en la Guerra Santa contra Hades habían sido revividos por su diosa, estos recibieron el permiso de abandonar sus puestos y dedicarse a una vida más mundana.

Desde ya que todos los que pudieron irse del Santuario así lo hicieron, sin embargo, por una necesidad, Saga debió permanecer en su puesto. La Casa de Géminis aun no poseía dueño, pues si bien el gemelo lo era, también era Patriarca.

Todos los Santos Dorados novatos eran muy jóvenes para ocupar el puesto de Patriarca, por eso y sin más opciones el hombre que en antaño había librado una batalla contra su diosa ocupando ese mismo puesto, era hoy en día Patriarca.

Ironías de la vida: Quien había traicionado a la Orden por alcanzar ese poder en ese momento lo ocupaba por mera decisión de Saori.

Nunca se supo si Saga estaba en verdad de acuerdo, si envidiaba a sus demás compañeros por la vida que llevaban o si odiaba su destino, lo cierto es que jamás se quejó y nunca reprochó las decisiones, ni siquiera cuando su diosa le impuso un niño para que entrenara y ocupara el cargo de Géminis a futuro.

Luego de cinco años, algunos Santos tuvieron que demostrar su capacidad para ocupar el puesto vacante de cada casa, quedando en el siguiente orden:

 _Aries_ : Kiki.  
 _Tauro_ : Geki.  
 _Géminis_ : Saga.  
 _Cáncer_ : Nachi.  
 _Leo_ : Ikki.  
 _Virgo_ : Shun.  
 _Libra_ : Shiryu.  
 _Escorpio_ : Jabu.  
 _Sagitario_ : Seiya.  
 _Capricornio_ : Ban.  
 _Acuario_ : Hyoga.  
 _Piscis_ : Marin, siendo la única mujer en la Orden.

Al principio, cuando la mayoría tuvo que entrenar en Grecia para ganarse la Armadura de Oro, era todo puro revuelo y nerviosismo, y cuando la ceremonia se llevó a cabo, a más de uno se le hizo extraño verse envestidos con sus respectivos mantos, así como ver a sus compañeros.

Con el correr de los años, gracias a las reuniones que el Patriarca Saga solicitaba para tratar temas referidos a la Orden, y así como misiones otorgadas por él mismo, se les hizo costumbre verse con el ropaje Dorado.

Luego de dos años viviendo en el Santuario, los Santos ya se sentían como en casa, yendo de un lado al otro, visitando a sus compañeros de armas y viviendo la misma vida que había vivido los anteriores Santos Dorados. Atrás había quedado la mansión Kido, Japón y sus costumbres. El único que en verdad se sintió cómodo desde un principio, obvio que fue Kiki quien, con sus quince años, había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en la Casa de Aries junto a su Maestro Muu.

Kiki había crecido ¡y demonios que lo había hecho! Era todo un hombre a pesar de su corta edad. Su cabellera de fuego, que había crecido notablemente sin llegar a los hombros, lo convertía en un adonis griego. Su belleza era masculina y muy cautivamente, más de uno sabía que, a medida que transcurrieran los años, ese chiquillo se volvería endiabladamente más bello, sumado a la experiencia, sería una combinación sin dudas distinguida.

Sin embargo Kiki, como todo joven, solo buscaba diversión, pasar la vida y vivirla lo mejor posible antes de que una guerra terminara con el ocio volviéndolo responsable. Siempre había sido un niño revoltoso, la diferencia era que ahora ya no era más un niño; su cuerpo lo demostraba. Y por ende sus travesuras eran de otro nivel.

Más de uno se quedaba observando al más pequeño del Santuario con ojos impuros y lujuriosos, miradas que no pasaban desapercibidas para el joven Aries.

Shiryu era quien siempre lo salvaba de sus líos y embrollos, Libra era una especie de hermano mayor, siempre cuidándolo y aconsejándole como si ese fuera su deber, como si alguien superior le hubiera impuesto esa condición. Lo cierto era que para el pelilargo, Kiki era mucho más que un amigo, era como el hermano menor que nunca pudo tener. Y, por todos los dioses, que Aries odiaba saber y sentir eso. ¿Qué más quería Kiki que cortar ese lazo que lo distanciaba de ese hombre? Un lazo de hermanos que no le favorecía para nada en sus propósitos.

Quizás eso explicaba su comportamiento tan descuidado y despreocupado en la Orden, una manera de llamarle la atención a Shiryu y demostrarle que ya no era un niño, que había crecido y que era tan deseable como cualquier otro. No obstante, los actos libidinosos de Aries, Shiryu no los tomaba como esperaba Kiki, como un llamado de atención, sino simplemente como las travesuras de un muchachito con las hormonas revueltas. Sin embargo, a veces, Aries se pasaba de la raya y era ahí cuando Shiryu ocupaba ese papel de hermano mayor que nadie le había otorgado y que tanto molestaba a Kiki.

Subiendo las escalinatas que conducían a los Templos Superiores, Shiryu negó con la cabeza convenciéndose que lo mejor sería no inmiscuirse; bastante se había enojado Aries la última vez se implicó como para volver a meter la _cuchara_ , pero los nuevos rumores en verdad lo preocupaban, pues una cosa era acostarse con muchachas y muchachas del pueblo, una muy distinta era hacerlo con compañeros de armas.

Si Saga llegaba a enterarse de ello... bueno no, Saga no era Shion, y conociéndolo a Géminis lo más probable era que celebrara tal acto; pero ¿tenía que ser Geki? O sea, ¿qué le había visto? Libra atravesó su propio Templo y siguió camino con esa idea en la cabeza. ¿Qué buscaba conseguir Kiki con su acto? ¿Qué lo echaran de la Orden? Si bien eran conocidas las relaciones entre Santos, estas eran bajo un completo silencio común y nunca salían a la luz por más obvia que fuera dicha unión; pero Kiki era aún muy pequeño, no tenía experiencia en esas lides, en ocultar lo necesario. Siempre la boca se le iba y terminaba hablando de más.

Shiryu intentó alejar a su pequeño amigo de la mente y lo consiguió cuando, llegando al Templo de Sagitario, vio algo que terminó por crisparle los nervios al siempre tranquilo y centrado Libra. Seiya hablaba con su vecino o mejor dicho que coqueteaba con Ban sin descaro. Cual padre, Shiryu se acercó como un tornado a su amigo y sacándolo de un brazo lo arrastró rumbo a los Templos inferiores. Sagitario supo que lo mejor era esperar a que la furia menguara en el ex Dragón, también supo que no estaba en posición de reprochar nada, pero aun así tampoco el ex Pegasus iba a dar por perdida esa pelea.

En un santiamén atravesaron Escorpio y llegaron al Templo de Libra, recién en dicho lugar Shiryu soltó ese brazo que aferraba como si fuera un enemigo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —increpó Seiya con el mejor tono de inocencia que le podía salir.  
—¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Qué me pasa, dices?! —explotó Libra con las manos en la cintura y una mirada inquisidora— ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! ¡¿Que no me doy cuenta?!

Alguien ingresó al Octavo Templo, pero ninguno de los dos involucrados en la discusión notó ese detalle.

—¡Solo estaba hablando! ¡Por todos los dioses! —exclamó Sagitario indignado— Te estás volviendo muy paranoico con ese tema.  
—¡¿Te parece, maldición?! —No iba a dejarlo pasar así como así— ¡¿Hablando?! ¡¿A ti te parece que coquetear con alguien es lo mismo que hablar?!

Kiki, de espaldas al ex Dragón, negó con la cabeza al escuchar parte de la discusión, siempre era igual y siempre terminaba igual: con una reconciliación, para después volver a lo mismo. Era un círculo continuo de nunca acabar.

—Shiryu...  
—Además dime... ¡¿por qué vas tan seguido al Templo de Saga?! —Al ver que iba a acotar algo, Shiryu se le adelantó— ¡Y no me vengas con eso de que es el Patriarca! ¡Porque ninguna reunión se hace por la noche y menos en el Templo de Géminis!  
—Shiryu... —volvió a llamarle la atención, mirando por sobre su hombro podía ver la sonrisa lastimosa de Aries y su porte desgarbado— Kiki...

Libra volteó confundido al escuchar ese nombre y, en efecto, el muchacho estaba de pie en su Templo con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro. El pelilargo bajó los humos y se tranquilizó.

—Hola, Kiki.  
—Perdón si interrumpo —dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la punta de la nariz.  
—No, para nada —se adelantó el ex Pegasus exclamando con efusividad y alegría, el joven había sido su salvavidas en un momento tan delicado como ese, pues no sabía qué contestarle a su amante sobre sus visitas nocturnas al gemelo.  
—Si quieren... no tengo problema... —pronunció Kiki señalando al aire la puerta —vuelvo más tarde...  
—No hace falta, Kiki. Seiya ya se iba —espetó el ex Dragón con tono firme, tan firme que Seiya no tuvo más alternativas que saludar y dejar a los dos amigos a solas.

Aries, como de costumbre, se dejó caer en el sillón de manera desordenada. Shiryu se acomodó frente a él luego de alcanzarle una taza de té y comenzaron a dialogar como buenos amigos que eran, pero como siempre, el lemuriano quiso volver la conversación más adulta y demostrarle al otro que ya no era un niño.

—Sí, a pesar de lo que digan... —dijo refiriéndose a Geki, su vecino— el grandote tiene lo suyo —El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas fugazmente. Libra no sabía qué decir, se limitó a reír despacio por la picardía del muchacho.

—Kiki… —canturreó.  
—Es bastante brusco; pero a mí me gusta así... A veces, claro —continuó Kiki observando las reacciones de su amigo, esperando ver algún atisbo de celos o enojo—. Al otro día me dolía todo el cuerpo. No era para menos, me dio como si fuera la última vez, encima la tiene así... —Hizo un gesto raro y obsceno con las manos. Ahí el pelilargo reaccionó e intentó desviar el tema.  
—Kiki... por favor —suplicó avergonzado al ver la despreocupación del menor sobre esos temas.  
—¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! —preguntó riendo— Todo el mundo lo hace. Y si no lo hacen ¡deberían! No saben lo que se pierden.

El ex Dragón sonrió de nuevo y tomó un sorbo de su vaso, se quedó observando al joven quien, sin más, hablaba de sus aventuras amorosas como quien comenta una entretenida excursión.

Ni siquiera él, a esa edad, vivía la vida de aquella forma despreocupada y mucho menos consideraba el sexo como un estilo de vida o una filosofía. Era cierto que las hormonas mandaban, pero de ahí a hacerles caso todo el tiempo… A veces el lemuriano exageraba con el tema.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista, nervioso, y se dedicó a revolver su té. La mirada insistente del otro se le había clavado muy profundo en su ser. ¿Qué pensaría Shiryu de él? ¿Lo seguiría viendo como un crío? ¿Sentiría algún tipo de celo? Decidido, Kiki continuó hablando con despreocupación.

—¿Y sabes quién no se queda atrás…?  
—No, ¿quién? —preguntó Libra sin interés, más que nada por complacer al otro. No imaginó con lo que se saldría.  
—La virgen... no tiene nada de virgen. —Aries rompió a reír tirando el cuerpo hacia atrás—. No sé si Acuario tuvo algo que ver en ello, ¡pero por todos los dioses qué manera de cojer! —explotó jocoso.  
—¿Q-Qué? —Dejó la taza antes de atragantarse.  
—Shun... con su carita de ángel no engaña a nadie. Sí, te comprendo... —dijo al ver la expresión del otro— a mí también me sorprendió.

Shiryu se puso de pie conteniendo la furia; él no solía explotar con facilidad, las situaciones no solían hacerle perder la compostura, pero todo tenía un límite.

Por momentos el pelirrojo odiaba esa pasividad y tranquilidad en el otro, solo lo veía desbordarse cuando algo involucraba al estúpido de Seiya. Sí, Kiki odiaba con todo su ser a Sagitario. Aunque _odiar_ es un sentimiento muy fuerte, rayaba esa idea.

—Kiki…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Aries; no podía ver el rostro de su amigo ya que se encontraba detrás del sillón, a sus espaldas.

El lemuriano sonrió victorioso, nunca supo los motivos verdaderos, pero desde hacía dos años que la relación de Shiryu con Shun no era para nada buena. Tal vez había acertado y dado en el blanco, quizás Libra ahora sí se retorcería de celos.

—Kiki, ya es tarde. Ve a tu Templo. —El pelirrojo no supo lo que causó, no sabía todo lo que había removido en el interior de Shiryu, recuerdos dormidos y dolorosos que eran preferibles dejarlos así.

Kiki bajó la vista otra vez y la tristeza lo inundó por completo. Miró el líquido negro que bailaba en la taza mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que a Shiryu no le importaba. No le importaba saber con quién se acostaba o con quien dejaba de hacerlo.

Prácticamente sin probar su té y sin saludar Aries se puso de pie y se retiró con el corazón en un puño. Tomó la reacción pasiva de Libra como una despreocupación. De cierta forma Shiryu le estaba dejando en claro que nunca le importó y que nunca le importaría nada de él.

Lejos de eso, él hombre se alarmó. ¿Se había alarmado o solo era una excusa para poder ir y decirle a Virgo en el rostro lo que tenía guardado desde hacía dos años? Sin pensarlo demasiado, buscó serenarse, recuperar el aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones a causa de la bronca y se encaminó con paso firme y decidido hasta el Templo de Shun.

**(…)**

Cuando Shiryu llegó al sexto Templo del Santuario ingresó con paso firme y seguro, como un huracán. Ni siquiera buscó hacerse notar, tampoco hizo falta, ya que sus pasos rebotaron en la Casa de Virgo alertando a su dueño.

Shun se puso de pie y salió de la cocina. Ni un millón de años hubiera esperado semejante visita. Y por el porte y el rostro de Libra, este no había ido a visitarlo precisamente en son de amistad. Sin tapujos le habló, increpándole con un dedo.

—Quizás a ti no te importe, pero a mí sí…  
—¿De qué hablas? —Lejos de molestarse o enojarse intentó descifrar las palabras de su compañero de armas.  
—Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, ¡de Kiki! —explotó el ex Dragón manteniendo una postura erguida— Él es un crío hormonal e impulsivo. No sabe controlarse y eso será la causa de su expulsión.  
—Shiryu —habló interrumpiendo las palabras del otro—, por empezar Kiki no es tan crío como tú crees... —Una sonrisa cálida se instaló en su rostro, supo en su interior que el fin de Shiryu siempre había sido cuidar del revoltoso Kiki, y por lo visto no se había dado cuenta que este había dejado de ser un niño.  
—¡No importa si lo es o no! No deja de ser un muchachito.  
—¿Y con eso? —Con sus palabras Shun buscaba llegar a la raíz del problema sin querer causar la ira del otro.  
—¡Se meterá en problemas! ¡Se le irá la lengua y hablará de más! —Libra intentó contenerse, comenzaba a salirse de sus cabales.  
—No deberías preocuparte por el Patriarca. —La sonrisa de Virgo en ese momento fue sarcástica—. Saga no es Shion.  
—Solo te advierto una cosa, Shun —El pelilargo mantuvo una distancia prudencial, no quería perder la poca cordura y abalanzarse sobre él para molerlo a golpes— a Kiki lo llegan a echar de la Orden por tu culpa y lo pagarás muy caro. —Dio la vuelta para marcharse del Templo, ya había dicho todo lo que quería decirle, en parte.  
—¡Shiryu! —Lo Llamó con firmeza— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡¿Dime?! —exigió a lo último.  
—¿Eh? —se desconcertó Shiryu dando la vuelta para observar extrañado a su antiguo amigo.  
—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? —explicó Shun con la voz un tanto quebrada, por más que quería disimularlo todos esos años, la falta de Libra se hizo sentir en su vida—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que… que yo no lo sabía?  
—¡¿No lo sabias?! ¡Ja! Shun... no me hagas reír. —El ex Dragón comprendió a la perfección las palabras del otro— ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías lo que pasaba entre nosotros?  
—¡Pues, sí —admitió Virgo dolido—, pero nunca supe! ¡Por todos los dioses! No me imaginé que lo de ustedes era tan serio. No imagine que tú... que tú lo querías tanto.  
—Te acostaste con el hombre que amaba. A mis espaldas. Y eras mi mejor amigo, Shun... Entiéndeme. Me llevará tiempo perdonar algo así —dicho eso y sin más Libra se fue del Templo ahogado en llanto.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? Se preguntó Shun. Ya había aguardado por ese perdón dos años agonizantes. ¿Tanto costaba recuperar la amistad de él? Pero sabía que siempre era muy difícil perdonar a quien se estima, ya que las actitudes duelen el doble cuando vienen de quien menos se espera; sin embargo si lo había perdonado a Seiya ¿por qué no a Shun? De alguna retorcida manera, el ex Dragón busco enojarse con Virgo, echándole por completo la culpa, quizás para no aceptar que el error había sido de Sagitario, o tal vez para no ver la realidad: que Shun no había sido la única víctima del engaño del menor de los Kido.

**(…)**

Al otro día, apenas se levantó, Shiryu no había desayunado todavía que un joven pelirrojo irrumpió en su Templo hecho una furia.

Kiki, primero indignado por la reacción pasiva del otro, terminó por explotar cuando se enteró de la visita de Libra a Shun. ¿¡Quien, con un demonio, se creía que era ese pelilargo para inmiscuirse de esa forma en su vida personal!? ¡¿Quién?!

—¿Kiki? —susurró el ex Dragón aún dormido, de pie en la cocina y con el torso desnudo.

Aries intentó no quedarse con cara de idiota observando los pectorales marcados de quien hacía tiempo le quitaba el aire y el sueño, hasta inclusive, por momentos, las ganas de vivir.

—¡¿Con qué derecho fuiste al Templo de Virgo?! ¡¿Con qué derecho te interpones en mi camino?!

Shiryu abrió grande los ojos; si bien escuchaba que su compañero le estaba reprochando, pero ¿qué? ¿El hecho de ir al Templo de Shun? ¿El hecho de hablar con él? ¿O el hecho de hacer todo a sus espaldas?

—Perdón si mi actitud te molestó. —Fue lo único que pudo decir Libra acomodando un poco las ideas en su revuelta cabeza.  
—¡¿ _Perdón_?! ¡¿ _Perdón_ es lo único que me dices?! —Ahora sí el lemuriano estaba que hervía.  
—¿Cuál es el problema, Kiki? Explícate —Aunque no solía perder la paciencia con facilidad, la conversación lo estaba poniendo un tanto... sensible.  
—¡Primero actúas como un idiota! ¡Nunca te importa un carajo lo que hago y dejo de hacer! ¡Y solo porque es Shun, fuiste y hablaste con él! —Kiki se lo increpó de manera efusiva y gestual —¡¿Quién te nombró mi padre?! —Odiaba que se adueñara de ese rol, uno que nunca nadie le había otorgado.  
—Kiki... primero... —numeró el mayor harto de los reproches del otro— no intento ocupar ningún rol en tu vida...

"Chocolate por la noticia" pensó Aries tranquilizándose un poco; aquella frase se le caló profundo en los huesos. Desde ya que Shiryu le había demostrado un millón de veces que no tenía la intención de ser parte de su vida, pero ¿se lo tenía que decir? Bastante era convivir con eso cada día a flor de piel, como para escucharlo de la boca del mismo Libra.

—Eres… —murmuró, pero el otro no lo escuchó y siguió adelante.

—Segundo —continuó elevando la voz para demostrarle un poco de autoridad— quizás sí, me metí en tus asuntos, pero porque me preocupo por ti...  
—¡¿Te preocupas por mí?! —Soltó una risa irónica.  
—Sí. Me preocupo —reafirmó el ex Dragón serio y muy molesto.  
—Pues déjame decirte que a veces lo disimulas muy bien —dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo—. O te comportas como un idiota ignorándome olímpicamente... o haces estas cosas que no entiendo.

Bien, era la segunda vez que Kiki llamaba a Shiryu "idiota", y eso no pasó desapercibido para el aludido. Aries jamás insultaba a Libra, ya fuera por respeto o por cariño, pero no era habitual en él.

—Te equivocas. Siempre me preocupo por ti; pero tú lo has dicho antes: No soy tu padre y por ende no puedo cambiar las cosas. Pero si a ti no te digo nada y no te reto, es para que no te enojes conmigo.  
—¡Mira lo bien que te ha salido!  
—Fui a hablar con Shun —interrumpió con consistencia— porque él es el adulto. Él está actuando mal. Tú solo eres un muchacho que intenta vivir su vida; sin preocupaciones y libre… pero él no, él sabe las consecuencias que puede acarrear en la Orden algo de estas magnitudes.

Una sorpresiva lágrima amarga de angustia y soledad surco el fino y exótico rostro del lemuriano. Si las palabras anteriores de Shiryu le habían abierto una herida en el corazón, esas nuevas fueron como agua salada en la misma lesión. ¡Por Zeus! Era evidente que la imagen que Libra tenía de él no cambiaría ni en cien años. Ni por más amantes que Kiki tuviera, ni por muchas aventuras que le contara a su amigo.

Kiki lo comprendió. Él era solo eso: Un muchacho enamorado de un hombre que solo lo veía como a un hermano menor. ¡Bah! Un hombre, el pelilargo contaba con apenas veintiún años, pero por lo visto esa corta diferencia era suficiente para abrir una brecha entre ambos.

Shiryu se quedó de piedra al ver las lágrimas bañar el rostro compungido del más joven. Se acercó a él despacio con la intención de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo. Nunca había pretendido hacer ni decir nada que lo lastimara, sin embargo, al ver ese acercamiento, Aries dio un paso hacia atrás evitando la reconfortante caricia.

—No —susurró el lemuriano con la voz quebrada.  
—Kiki... Yo... Lo siento. No sé qué dije, perdón —dijo dolido por la distancia del otro y extrañado por la reacción.  
—Una vez más me demuestras lo idiota que eres —espetó con un atisbo de enojo en sus palabras.  
—¿Por qué me dices eso? —Ya era la tercera vez que lo llamaba así.  
—Porque lo eres. Nunca te das cuenta de nada —Kiki siguió dando pasos hacia atrás a medida que su compañero se acercaba—. Eres un idiota y un cornudo que nunca se da cuenta de nada —reafirmó de nuevo, ahora sí, lleno de furia.

—Kiki, eso es…

—¡Estás con un tipo que no te valora! ¡Que no sabe el hombre que tiene a su lado!  
—Kiki... —Shiryu intentó defender a su indefendible amante, pero el otro no se lo permitió.  
—Te engaña... en tus propias narices y tú no haces nada. Qué poca autoestima te tienes, Shiryu. Nunca lo esperé de ti. —Aries tragó saliva al ver que las palabras le costaban salir, intentó regular su entrecortada respiración y con la manga de la camiseta se limpió las lágrimas.  
—Eso ya lo sé. No necesito que un crío venga a decírmelo, no soy _tan_ idiota. —Las palabras del lemuriano tuvieron un efecto desconocido hasta para el mismo Libra.  
—Tu eres tan idiota —continuó hiriente y lanzando una risa mordaz— que cree realmente que Seiya sube para encontrarse con el Patriarca...  
—Kiki ¡basta! —pidió conteniendo los puños y cerrando los ojos para contar hasta diez. Apretó tan fuerte que por poco las uñas se le clavan en la palma de la mano.  
—Pero nunca llega... siempre encuentra algo más entretenido en el último Templo. Y no, Shiryu —dijo Kiki con tono sarcástico— no va a verla a Marin por entrenamiento. ¿O quién sabe? Quizás sí... tal vez Piscis le esté dando algunas clases especiales a su antiguo discípulo. No me extraña, siendo la única mujer...

El ex Dragón abrió los ojos con lentitud al escuchar esas palabras, porque una cosa era el estúpido de Ban, su mejor amigo Shun y hasta el Patriarca Saga, pero una muy distinta era verse engañado con una mujer, sobre todo a Marin quien se había ganado su respeto. A Shiryu le aterraba, porque Marin podía darle algo que él no podía y que, sabía, Seiya anhelaba: un hijo. Le había suplicado a Seiya, años atrás, que nunca lo engañara con nadie, pero mucho menos con una mujer.

Aries notó la reacción de su compañero y en ese momento, tarde, se arrepintió de sus palabras. Tan enojado e insultado que se sintió, no reparó en el daño de sus acusaciones. Un ruido los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, con brusquedad voltearon para mirar hacia la puerta; debajo del marco de la misma, Seiya frenó los pasos al ver la extraña situación.

El lemuriano se secó una vez más las lágrimas y como un torbellino pasó por esa puerta empujando con fastidio a Sagitario. Shiryu negó con la cabeza y luego de dirigir su vista hacia el hombre, quien no comprendía los motivos de tal arrebato, se contentó con mirar el suelo y masajearse la nuca. ¿Valía la pena explotar una vez más y pedirle explicaciones al Pegasus, para escuchar excusas y palabras vacías de arrepentimiento? Sin duda era un caso perdido y ni ganas tenía Libra de discutir con él, bastante había tenido con ese crío impetuoso. Al fin y al cabo sí, comprobó el pelilargo, era un completo idiota y un cornudo sin remedio. ¿Qué más daba?

**(…)**

Shiryu esperó alguna reacción por parte de su amante o alguna pedido de explicación de lo sucedido esa mañana con Kiki, pero lejos de eso, Seiya permaneció ese día y los siguientes en un estado de mutismo que alarmó al otro.

Sagitario se comportaba de manera muy extraña, pensativo y silencioso, más servicial que de costumbre y más cariñoso y dispuesto en la cama. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Se preguntó Libra consternado, lo mejor era no saber: _La curiosidad mató al gato_. Aunque en ese caso Shiryu mataría al Pegasus. Y ni tanto, porque ya estaba curado de espanto con él.

Fue una tarde fría y gris donde Sagitario explotó sin poder contener más la angustia, entre sollozos, mientras estaban sentados en las escalinatas de Libra, le confesó a su amante el engaño con su vecino Escorpio. De manera automática el pelilargo deshizo el abrazo de consuelo y lo distanció con frialdad de su cuerpo.

—P-Perdón... perdóname, Shiryu —suplicó Seiya sin contenerse, a esa altura ya ni vergüenza le daba, prácticamente se había vuelto un experto en conseguir el perdón a base de lágrimas, era una manera de dar lástima.  
—¡¿Y me lo dices así?! —explotó Shiryu respirando con dificultad, era en esos momentos donde en verdad sentía unas irremediables ganas de romperle a Sagitario la cabeza contra la columna de su Templo, otra cosa a la que el Pegasus estaba acostumbrado: ¿cuántas veces su cabeza se había estrellado en batalla?

—Te juro... que de haber estado sobrio, no lo hubiera hecho. —Iluso el ex Pegasus al creer que esa era una buena manera de explicar lo acontecido.  
—¡Encima con Jabu! ¡¿Ni un poco de respeto me tienes?! —Libra reparó en las palabras de su amante y agregó— ¡Fue en el cumpleaños de Geki, verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?! —Al ver que el otro solo se limitaba a llorar lo tomó de los brazos y lo sacudió— ¡Dime por lo menos!  
—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —respondió Seiya ocultando la mirada— Fue en el cumpleaños de Geki.  
—Claro, ¿no? —recordó soltándole los brazos y se puso de pie para observarlo desde arriba con desprecio— Cuando desapareciste de la fiesta no fuiste a dormir porque te sentías mal como me dijiste. ¡Estabas revolcándote con Jabu!  
—Shiryu yo...  
—Basura —escupió las palabras con desprecio, para continuar con cinismo—; cuéntame ¡¿qué tal la pasaste?! ¡¿Te la metió en la boca como tanto te gusta, te la dio por atrás, de espaldas y de pie?! ¡Por que a ti te encanta así!  
—Shiryu... ¡ya basta! —comenzaba a ser ofensivo, además lo estaba asustando, Shiryu no era para nada cínico, eso era algo normal y cotidiano en Ikki, pero no en Libra— Deja de gritar, te puede oír alguien.  
—¡¿Dónde te cogió?! —Lejos de escuchar el pedido de su amante, continuó aun con más efusividad— ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Dime, basura! ¿En tu Templo? ¿En el suyo? ¡¿O en el mío?!  
—E-En su Templo —respondió Sagitario en un deje de idiotez, creyó que era lo mejor, quizás si le respondía algo, lo que fuera, pero algo y pronto, el hombre dejara de lado esa postura cínica que comenzaba a atormentarlo.  
—Vete. No quiero ni olerte cerca —espetó el ex Dragón un poco más calmo e ingresó a su Templo dejando a un supuesto destruido Kido sentando en las escalinatas de su Casa.

El Pegasus buscó componerse y una vez más tranquilo entró al Templo de Libra en busca de su amante predilecto. Lo encontró de espaldas, en el baño, con el grifo del agua fría abierta, quizás llorando. Tenía en cuenta el peligro que representaba para su vida semejante acto, pero de igual modo se acercó y lo tomó por detrás abrazándolo por la cintura, para depositarle unos cálidos besos en el cuello.

Libra soltó un suspiro de resignación y se miró a través del espejo. Con los ojos un tanto rojos y en esa situación deplorable se sentía el ser más patético de la Tierra. Se dejó vencer y volteó para estrechar entre sus brazos al incorregible Seiya y lo besó en la boca con tanta pasión y con tanto enojo que un hilillo bien merecido de sangre corrió por los labios de Sagitario.

**(…)**

Shiryu sentía un gran vacío en su vida. Lamentaba que la discusión con Kiki lo hubiera distanciado de este. Y todo a causa de su estupidez. Lo único que había conseguido era el enojo de Aries, pero lejos de eso, el lemuriano solo necesitaba acomodar sus sentimientos y serenarse un poco. Por más que quisiera, y por más intentos que hizo, jamás pudo y jamás podría distanciarse de él. Aunque eso le pesara.

Costó la reconciliación definitiva entre los dos, pero para alegría de ambos lograron volver a ser los mismos que antes, siempre y cuando mantuvieran una condición impuesta por el otro. Por su lado el pelirrojo le exigió a su compañero que dejara de ser tan idiota con respecto a Seiya, mientras que el ex Dragón le exigió a Kiki que siempre fuera sincero y directo con él, que no se guardara nada. Aries esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras; ¿hasta qué punto debería ser sincero y directo con el hombre que amaba en secreto?

**(…)**

Kiki atravesaba el Templo de Libra con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Al verlo pasar Shiryu sonrió enternecido con esa imagen. Imponente, Aries portaba su armadura rumbo a su propio Templo, venía de una reunión con el Patriarca. De seguro que se trataba de alguna misión, aunque Saga no solía darle por considerarlo joven y con poca experiencia, por lo visto había cambiado de parecer.

Libra se sentía orgulloso y hasta sorprendido. Jamás imagino que la armadura de Aries le sentaría tan bien al pelirrojo, pero esa vestimenta dorada lo hacía brillar por demás, dándole un aspecto más adulto y masculino y no tan desgarbado e infantil.

Lejos de preocuparse, el pelilargo no vio nada extraño en eso, hasta que alguien le hizo ver la realidad. Y odió a Hyoga en su momento, lo odió por demostrarle que Saga no dejaba de ser un pervertido y un aprovechado. Alarmado, Acuario fue a confesarle a su amigo y compañero de batallas un comentario hecho por el mismo Géminis, donde alardeaba sobre cómo, en palabras textuales, _se movía al pendejo_ cuando estaba arriba.

Cual padre el ex Dragón puso el grito en el cielo. Y no fue por considerarlo a Kiki demasiado chico para andar haciendo esas cosas, ni por la desfachatez de quien debería dar el ejemplo, el Patriarca. Sino porque conocía lo suficiente a Saga, tanto que sin ir más lejos, había sido su primer hombre, como a muchos Santos jóvenes les había pasado. Y le crispó los nervios imaginar a ese hombre, que le doblaba en edad a Aries, sometiendo a sus más bajos instintos a una criatura tan dulce como lo era el lemuriano. Bueno, lo de dulce estaba por verse, el punto era que ¡por todos los Dioses! ¡Solo tenía quince años! ¡Y Géminis con sus treinta y cinco se lo estaba gozando, siendo el Patriarca, la máxima figura dentro del Santuario! Para el correcto Shiryu eso era inconcebible e inaceptable.

Pero no, esa vez no iría con Saga, otro que era un caso perdido; iría con el mismo jovencito para aclarar los tantos. ¡¿Qué era eso de andar acostándose con un hombre mucho mayor?! Ni se imaginaba Kiki el embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo al liarse con un tipo así y para mal en peor geminiano.

Dejando al pobre Hyoga solo en su Templo, Shiryu bajó sin armadura hecho un nervio hasta la Primera Casa del Santuario. Inevitablemente y como si fuera necesario, al atravesar Virgo las imágenes de lo sucedido hacía ya dos años golpearon con fuerza en la cabeza de Libra. ¿Justo en ese momento tenía que recordar lo ocurrido entre Seiya y Shun? Pero nada sucedía porque sí. Todo tenía una razón de ser, y esa verdad la descubriría más adelante.

Ese fatídico día, Shiryu recordaba haber ingresado al Templo de Virgo con el fin de entablar un diálogo con Shun. Necesitaba contarle la última que le había hecho Hyoga a Ikki para joderle el día. Sin embargo unos gemidos característicos lo habían alertado.

Cuando Libra decidió que lo mejor era irse para no estorbar a Shun en plena faena, algo le hizo desistir. O mejor dicho que un gemido le llamó poderosamente la atención. Uno demasiado conocido para él, quien siguió sus pasos, con algo de duda y temor por lo que podría llegar a encontrarse. Adentrándose más en el Sexto Templo del Santuario cuidó de no hacer ningún tipo ruido con sus pies y pronto, sus dudas y temores, fueron confirmados.

Sin ningún tipo de reparo, sin siquiera tomar la precaución de cerrar la puerta, ya sea por respeto o para evitarle tal disgusto, esta se encontraba abierta de par en par permitiéndole al ex Dragón observar con dolor al hombre que amaba abierto de piernas y recibiendo sin tapujos ni restricciones el enhiesto pene de su mejor amigo.

Ni Seiya ni Shun notaron enseguida la presencia del otro, tan enfrascados que estaban, tan dedicados a lo suyo que ofrecieron, por un buen tiempo, un espectáculo por demás hiriente y ofensivo al pobre de Shiryu. Gimieron y se retorcieron de placer. Libra, de pie en el marco de la puerta, se limitó a grabar a fuego en la mente las funestas escenas para recordar más adelante las razones por las que odiaba a ese par, aunque bueno, a la larga se quedó odiando a Shun únicamente.

El primero en notar la presencia del pelilargo había sido Sagitario, quien sobresaltado solo atinó a separarse de Virgo y ponerse de pie con celeridad.

— _¡Shiryu! ¡Yo te lo puedo explicar!_ —Sí, esa frase nunca podía faltar.

Consternado Shun se sentó en la cama mirando a uno y luego a otro. Con lentitud las facciones tranquilas del ex Dragón fueron mutando dándole un aspecto diabólico. Algo iba a decir, abrió su boca tomándose su tiempo para proferir palabra alguna.

— _Son una basura... ¡Una mierda!_ —explotó soltando parte de su ira.  
— _Shiryu, tranquilízate. Podemos hablar como personas civilizadas._ —Se animó a decir Shun con voz neutra comprendiendo en parte la situación.  
 _—¡No tengo nada de qué hablar con ustedes!_ —espetó Shiryu con desprecio, y dirigiéndose al Pegasus agregó—: _¡Vístete, pedazo de puto!_  
— _Shiryu, tampoco tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así_ —sentenció Shun muy cerca de su amigo, aún desnudo.  
 _—¡Y tú no me hables! ¡Nunca más!_ —dijo Libra señalándolo con un dedo— _¡Jamás esperé esto de ti, Shun!_

Vestido a duras penas, Seiya caminó hasta su pareja con algo de duda. Con violencia, el pelilargo lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló con fuerza.

— _No, Shiryu, tranquilízate primero_ —pidió Virgo otra vez al verlo a su amigo en ese estado, jamás lo había visto tan sacado y fuera de sí; pero había sido un error, pues cuando se acercó a ellos con el fin de evitar un maltrato hacia Sagitario, el ex Dragón le propinó un fuerte golpe dándole de lleno en la boca del estómago.

Mientras Shiryu se llevaba a la rastra a un semi vestido Seiya. Desnudo y encorvado en el suelo, Shun comprendió lo delicada de la situación, pero jamás creyó que le costaría tanto recuperar la confianza de Libra. Había caído en el juego de Sagitario sin saber los verdaderos sentimientos del pelilargo y lo involucrado que este estaba con el Pegasus.

**(…)**

Esos días de calor Aries los odiaba, pues su muy querido amigo solía andar ligero de ropas, inclusive sin una camiseta, ignorando por completo lo que causaba en su pequeño compañero. Ese día no fue la excepción, si bien Libra estaba vestido, solo llevaba una camiseta un tanto ceñida que marcaba cada uno de esos músculos que invitaban a morderlos, y un pantalón holgado deportivo, de tela tan fina que con el más mínimo contacto uno podía acariciar sin impedimentos la carne vedada tras ellos.

Pero lejos de quedarse embobado con esa imagen, el lemuriano se puso a la defensiva al ver el fuego en los ojos del pelilargo. No le había dado tiempo siquiera de sacarse la armadura de Aries.

—¡¿Una nueva, ahora?! —increpó.  
—¿Q-Qué pasa? —balbuceó el pelirrojo.  
—¡¿Te estás acostando con Saga?! —preguntó Shiryu sin tapujos. En vez de contestar, Kiki se entretuvo retirando cada parte de su Armadura.  
—Y con eso ¿qué? —Fue casi un susurro.  
—¡¿Cómo y con eso qué?! ¡Es el Patriarca! —Se indignó Libra observando como el otro se desprendía de su ropaje dorado con un cierto toque de sensualidad, como quien se quita la ropa frente a su amante.  
—No tiene nada de malo. Por ser Patriarca no deja de ser hombre y de tener necesidades.  
—¡Pero tiene casi cuarenta años, Kiki! ¡¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?! —Por fin había dicho lo que quería decir desde el principio.  
—Vuelvo a repetirte, Shiryu... no tiene nada de malo —dijo Aries sentándose en el sillón de manera desgarbada—. Y en tal caso es mi problema. Nunca te importó con quién me acostaba o dejaba de hacerlo. ¿Ahora te viene a importar? —Otra vez le salía con eso.  
—¡Eres un crío! ¡Un pendejo que no sabe lo que hace! —explotó impotente por hacerle entender la gravedad del asunto.  
—¡Deja de recordármelo! ¡Maldición! —Se exasperó el menor poniéndose de pie súbitamente— ¡Ya no lo soporto más!  
—Kiki —susurró al ver la reacción de su compañero. Confundido frunció la frente e indagándolo con la mirada, mirada que el lemuriano evitó, agregó—: Me prometiste que serías sincero. —Supo que algo ocultaba, pero no sabía qué.  
—¿Quieres sinceridad, carajo? —pregunto Kiki conteniendo las lágrimas y moviéndose nerviosamente en el mismo lugar, como buscando algún escape.  
—Ni se te ocurra tele transportarte. Más lejos que tu propio templo no puedes ir, lo sabes —dijo con tono tranquilo—; así que es en vano. No intentes escapar.  
—¡Ya lo sé! No iba a tele transportarme de todos modos —reconoció Aries bajando la vista al suelo. La expresión de su rostro cambio drásticamente cuando comenzó a llorar en silencio.  
—Sé sincero, Kiki. Lo prometiste.  
—¡Mierda! Estoy cansado de que me veas siempre con esos ojos de... de... ¡hermano mayor! —exclamó el con desprecio.  
—Lo siento. No pensé que eso te molestaría. Perdón si te quiero. —Arqueó una ceja. ¿Podía existir alguien a quien le molestara que lo quisieran de esa forma?  
—¡Ese es el puto problema! —Se llevó una mano a la frente y otra a la cintura.  
—¿Qué te quiera? —Shiryu lanzó una risa de incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?  
—¡No puedo soportar tu cariño! ¡Porque no quiero que solo me estimes!  
—Explícate mejor —suplicó Libra consternado.  
—¡Pero claro —exclamó Kiki con sarcasmo — tú siempre el _Señor Correcto_!  
—Kiki... te lo imploro... ¿cuál es tu problema? —El tono de voz esa vez fue firme y demandante.  
—¡¿Mi problema?! ¡¿Quieres saber cuál es mi condenado problema?!  
—¡Sí!  
—¡Mi maldito problema es que te amo, grandísimo idiota! —Aries tomó aire y buscó serenarse un poco— ¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué me miras así?! ¡Te amo! —reafirmó al ver la cara desencajada del otro.  
—Kiki, yo...  
—¡No digas nada! ¡No hace falta! —El lemuriano, avergonzado y hasta arrepentido de su confesión, se desplomó en el sillón.  
—¿Desde cuándo? —Se animó a preguntar. Tragó saliva sin saber bien cómo reaccionar o qué decir en semejante momento.  
—Desde siempre —respondió con enojo—, desde que tengo uso de razón. Desde que te vi. Siempre te admiré, pero hoy en día esa admiración cambio a… esto —dijo con cierto desprecio a "eso" llamado amor.  
—Yo... no sé qué decir... —se sinceró aún sin poder volver en sí.  
—No digas nada. —No tenía sentido, pensó Kiki, de seguro saldría con todas esas sartas de estupideces sobre su amistad, la edad, el cariño y "bla, bla, bla"—. Sé que para ti solo soy un pendejo. Y aunque me canse de intentar demostrarte lo contrario tú nunca ves eso, solo ves lo malo.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó, pero no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta del otro— Si te refieres a tus aventuras... que tengas miles de amantes no cambia tu condición. O sea, no eres ni más maduro por acostarte con hombre, ni menos hombre por no hacerlo.  
—Da igual... —Aries soltó un suspiro y dejó que la espalda cayera pesada hacia atrás— Encima... tener que verte con ese idiota —continuó entre dientes.

—¿Te refieres a Seiya?

—¡Lo detesto!  
—Sé que Seiya es indefendible, lo reconozco, pero créeme… es buena persona dentro de todo.  
—Lo sé. Por algo lo amas. —El lemuriano llevó las manos hasta el rostro y ocultó unas nuevas lágrimas—. Pero te juro... no soporto ver cómo te dejas humillar. Él nunca te valoró y nunca lo hará como yo lo hago.

Se produjo un silencio que inevitablemente dio paso a la reflexión. El pelirrojo se encontraba destrozado, se había tirado de cabeza a un precipicio confesando sus más ocultos sentimientos; ahora ni siquiera le quedaría una falsa amistad con Shiryu. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mejor así. ¿De que valía tenerlo cerca y no poder poseerlo?

Mientras el lemuriano ideaba algún plan para suicidarse, Libra vio la situación un tanto delicada. Los sentimientos comenzaban a arremolinarse en su interior, por un lado el cariño casi fraterno que siempre le tuvo al pelirrojo, por el otro el inevitable deseo que fue creciendo en su interior a medida que Kiki lo hacía con el correr de los años. Sin contar las profundas ganas de revancha que tenía, el rencor hacia Seiya y el dolor del engaño; pero no era justo para Aries.

Shiryu solo tenía algo en claro y era hablar con franqueza sobre la situación; se resignaba a perderlo, cariño fraterno o no, no renunciaría al lemuriano, ya se le había escapado una vez Muu por una situación similar, nada más que a la inversa.

—Kiki... debemos aclarar las cosas —sentenció sentándose a su lado—. Debemos hablar. —Lo tomó de los brazos para separarle las manos del rostro y así poder verlo.  
—Aléjate —suplicó—, aléjate de mí. Será lo mejor.  
—¿Por qué? —La petición más que dolerle lo enojó.  
—Porque sé que jamás podremos ser algo más que esto... Y yo no quiero eso para mí. Estoy cansado de sufrir.  
—Pero, Kiki… —Buscó la manera de persuadir al otro.  
—Vete —volvió a pedir Kiki con más firmeza—. ¿O me dirás que tú puedes ser mi amigo, seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, sabiendo que me muero por ti, que mataría por ti? —Sí, a Sagitario mataría dentro de poco.  
—No —se sinceró.  
—Eso sería ser falso.  
—Lo sé. —Comprendía las palabras de su amigo y por eso se puso de pie y se alejó del Templo muy confundido.

Libra dejo atrás a quien siempre había querido como a un hermano. Tenía que reconocer que a medida que Aries crecía fue convirtiendo en un elemento importante en su vida y en sus días. Y ahora, sin nada que hacer, lo dejaba atrás. Primero Shun y ahora el lemuriano; sin darse cuenta sus decisiones terminaban por separarlo de quienes más amaba, todo por permanecer al lado de una persona que no lo valoraba. Tal como le había dicho el pelirrojo.

Cuando atravesó el Templo de Nachi y sus pies lo llevaron a Leo, freno sus pasos. Con lentitud comenzó a subir las escalinatas que conducían al Quinto Templo, pero cuando llegó a la puerta comprendió la situación. Como si de repente algo o alguien le hiciese ver las cosas con más claridad: Entendió que el comportamiento descuidado y despreocupado de Kiki había sido solo para llamar su atención, y en parte para causarle celos. Comprendió que el ex Pegasus jamás sería suyo de la manera en que él necesitaba que lo fuera. Y por último reconoció a quien le pertenecía por entero Seiya y en dónde estaba en ese momento...

De pie en el Templo de Ikki, Shiryu negó con la cabeza y dio la media vuelta. Ahora sus pasos eran rápidos, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar al Templo de Aries cuanto antes para demostrarle a su dueño que él no era ningún _Señor Correcto_.

**(…)**

Shiryu ni siquiera atinó a hacerse notar, tampoco hizo falta, ya que caminaba con paso tan firme que resonaba en el Templo como una estampida de elefantes. Kiki volteó confundido, vestido mundanamente a lo griego, intentó increparle semejante osadía. Ya le había dejado bien en claro que no volviera; pero cuando Aries atinó a abrir la boca para reprocharle, esta se vio invadida por una lengua húmeda y cálida, de un sabor un tanto ácido, pero sin duda exquisito.

Cuando Libra tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos estrechándolo al punto del dolor, recién ahí, el lemuriano cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era un sueño o era la realidad? O quizás solo era una mala jugada de su joven mente.

—Shiryu, yo… —Con los ojos bien abiertos intentó explicarle al otro que no entendía absolutamente nada. Las pupilas bailaron nerviosas mirando fijo al hombre. ¿Lo seria? ¿Sería por fin su hombre?  
—No digas nada... temo arrepentirme y sinceramente quiero hacer esto. —Volvió a besarlo en los labios, mordiéndolos con sutileza y aprisionándolos entre los dientes.

Kiki reaccionó cuando notó que ese era el momento tan anhelado y jamás imaginado. Sonrió complacido y emocionado, llevando una mano a la entrepierna de Shiryu para apretarle el miembro por encima de la fina tela del pantalón. Lo sorprendió gratamente al punto que Shiryu lanzó un gemido seco al mismo tiempo que se animó a acariciar el trasero redondeado y firme de su amante, o mejor dicho, futuro amante.

A medida que Libra arrastraba al menor hasta el cuarto, se fueron despojando de las ropas con desesperación, dejando las prendas esparcidas sobre el suelo. Cuando la cama estuvo cerca, empujó a Kiki quien cayó sentado aún vestido solo con un pantalón. Al notar que el otro estaba en las mismas condiciones, bajó dicho pantalón dejando al descubierto un suculento y tentador pene, ya erguido y anhelante de caricias.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Aries pasó la lengua a través del tronco saboreando con extremo placer ese sabor salado. La contextura suave y casi lisa se vio enseguida lubricada por su saliva. Shiryu no reprimió los gemidos; echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos se dedicó a disfrutar.

Sin perder más el tiempo el lemuriano engulló ese miembro hasta donde le fue posible, si bien no era demasiado grueso lo equilibraba en el largo. Libra tuvo que poner una rodilla sobre la cama para no caer, las piernas le flaquearon un instante; jamás imaginó que su joven amigo pudiera hacer esas maravillas con la boca. Se sorprendió al ver lo suelto y despreocupado que se encontraba el muchacho.

El pelirrojo, impaciente, se echó hacia atrás abriendo las piernas, y comprendiendo la situación el pelilargo terminó por desprenderse del pantalón y luego hizo lo mismo con el Kiki, acostando todo el cuerpo sobre el del otro, sintiendo así el calor que sus pieles desprendían.

La piel de Aries era sumamente primorosa, el ex Dragón se entretuvo un buen rato saboreando cada rincón de su amante, arrancándole los primeros gemidos que fueron como música para sus oídos.

Descendiendo con sensualidad por el cuello, Shiryu siguió camino hasta el pecho y allí se detuvo para apretar con un poco de brusquedad las tetillas, mordiendo con suavidad y dando lengüetazos cargados de deseo y lujuria.

El lemuriano se arqueó experimentando sensaciones jamás imaginadas; ningún amante lo había hecho vibrar de esa forma y suponía que ello se debía a que en esa ocasión era Shiryu, su Shiryu, quien le daba placer.

Siguiendo adelante con su tortura, Libra bajó con la lengua recorriéndole el vientre y deteniéndose en el ombligo para entretenerse un rato más antes de llegar al pubis. Cuando lo hizo, el pelirrojo lanzó un quejido estrepitoso que rebotó en el cuarto causando eco.

El pelilargo sonrió, aquella imagen era bellísima: Kiki, con las mejillas en tono carmesí, la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, se encontraba expectante, esperando el próximo paso de su amante que no tardó en llegar.

Al besar toda la extensión del pene, los sentidos del ex Dragón se nublaron por completo; sin buscar apresurar el trámite, volvió a besar el colorado pubis de su niño, para luego hacer lo mismo con los testículos, los cuales aprisionó, lamió, succionó y hasta mordió con cuidado y delicadeza.

—Ya... Shiryu… —pidió Aries con la voz ronca.  
—Tranquilo —dijo divertido.  
—Quiero saborearte... Quiero probarte... —Sus palabras apenas fueron entendibles.

Deduciendo a la perfección el pedido, Shiryu se acomodó en la cama de dos plazas de manera que el pene quedara al alcance del lemuriano, sin dejar de saborear el miembro del mismo.

Como hambre el pelirrojo mamó con ansias el pene de Libra mientras este hacia lo suyo allí abajo. Sin restricciones y dejando de lado la tortura, el pelilargo aferró los glúteos de Kiki al mismo tiempo que hundió su cabeza para tragar el considerable miembro del menor.

Fueron minutos de intensos gemidos, apagados por la invasión de un pene en la boca. Aries lamió y succionó cuanto pudo y Shiryu atravesó la lengua húmeda y caliente desde el pene hasta los testículos; abriéndose paso hasta el acostumbrado orificio, que se encargó de dilatar y abrir aún más con los dedos.

El ex Dragón no tardó mucho en correrse; una descarga eléctrica que nació en lo más profundo le recorrió los testículos y el tronco del pene, desembocando por la punta. Kiki tragó todo lo que pudo de ese salado y espeso líquido, al mismo tiempo que no pudo ni quiso evitar que su propio miembro largara el semen, abundante y cálido, dando a parar a la garganta de Shiryu.

Un momento de relax en donde Aries no dejó de succionarle el pene, como a la espera de más semen. Libra besaba con afecto todo lo que podía del lemuriano, mientras este mamaba con lentitud consiguiendo una nueva erección.

El pelilargo se incorporó y el pelirrojo lo imitó. De rodillas en la cama comenzaron una nueva lucha de besos apasionados, mezclándose los sabores de ambos, aferrando con hambre los redondeados glúteos del otro.

—Te deseo... te deseo, Shiryu —confesó Kiki ya sin temor. Era real, lo que estaba pasando era real.  
—Yo también... como nunca jamás lo imaginé —se sinceró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y besándolo en las mejillas mientras buscaba el aire que escaseaba.

Con un hábil movimiento tomó por la cintura a Aries y jalándolo consiguió sentarlo sobre la falda. Shiryu acomodó mejor las piernas, mientras que el lemuriano ocupaba su lugar sentándose sobre el erguido pene de su amante.

El suave tacto del pelirrojo, la delicada mano sobre el miembro, guiándolo con maestría, le arrancó un nuevo gemido estrepitoso a Libra.

Por fin, Kiki podría demostrarle que no era un niño... acomodó con la mano el pene del pelilargo en su entrada y con lentitud, sin necesitar más lubricación que la otorgada por la saliva de Shiryu, se dejó deslizar, cayendo sobre él y aferrándose a sus hombros como náufrago al bote.

Shiryu llevó las manos a la espalda de su amante para contenerlo de algún modo. Le encantó ver esa imagen, entre tierna y morbosa. Aries, con la frente arrugada y concentrado en la labor buscaba la manera de que el miembro llegara a destino. Libra cooperó con tan difícil labor dando una estocada firme y segura. El lemuriano lanzó un grito mientras la cabeza caía hacia atrás. Los músculos se tensaron, pero enseguida se relajaron cuando los complacientes besos del hombre le recorrieron el pecho.

Comenzando con un lento y pronunciado vaivén, el pelirrojo movió las caderas con una mirada lujuriosa y divertida. Shiryu se limitó a dejarse hacer, se limitó a disfrutar. Lo que Kiki había empezado lento y suave se fue tornando rápido y furioso. Los gemidos acompañaron las caderas, el ir y venir constante de Aries llevaron al pelilargo al borde de la locura. El pene del lemuriano, atrapado entre el abdomen del otro se friccionaba con cada movimiento, volviéndose cada vez más duro y palpitante.

Cuando el pelirrojo sintió la dureza en su intimidad, cuando por fin sintió el miembro palpitar con violencia avisando que pronto se vendría, apretó los glúteos para volver la penetración más difícil y más sabrosa. Todos los músculos se contrajeron y sin más eyaculó embadurnando el vientre de Shiryu. El aroma inundó sus sentidos.

La calidez de ese líquido sumado al potente perfume fue un infalible afrodisíaco para Libra. Con el miembro atrapado en esa caliente intimidad no lo pudo retrasar más; sin dejar de observar el rostro curvado de placer y lujuria que portaba Kiki, dejó que el semen se desparramara en su interior deleitándolos a ambos.

Explotaron casi al mismo tiempo, entre gemidos masculinos y miradas de profundo deseo, y luego se desplomaron de costado en la cama, un poco más tranquilos.

Sin dejar aquel glorioso lugar, el pelilargo se dedicó a acariciar la roja cabellera de su joven amante, mientras este lo miraba incrédulo de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sin emitir palabra, Shiryu retiró el pene que comenzaba a dormirse para poder acomodarse mejor y quedar sobre Aries, y así poder besarlo y mirarlo a la cara un poco mejor.

No pasó mucho, entre besos y caricias, para volver a estar a tono. Si bien el lemuriano ya no podía conseguir otra erección, se contentó con sentirse penetrado una vez más por el hombre. Shiryu acomodó el miembro erguido de nuevo en la entrada del otro y comenzó a introducirlo con suavidad. Dejó las piernas del pelirrojo sobre el colchón, para poder aferrarlo por la estrecha cintura y así jalar su cuerpo hacia abajo haciendo más intensa la penetración.

Libra hundió la cabeza en el cuello del menor, escuchando los sutiles gemidos de este y sus palabras entremezcladas.

—Te amo... Te amo, Shiryu. —Unas imperceptibles lágrimas de confusión surcaron el rostro de Kiki, que pasaron desapercibidas para el mayor.

Al escuchar eso, como si se tratase de una respuesta, el pelilargo irrumpió en esa intimidad con más violencia, dando fuertes y seguras estocadas que tocaron fondo. En pocos minutos eyaculó de nuevo, dando fin a una sesión intensa de sexo.

Cuando Shiryu salió, Aries se quedó boca arriba en la misma posición, mientras el otro se acomodaba de costado, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano para poder mirarlo mejor.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó, aunque interpretaba bien los temores del otro.  
—¿Qué pasará con Seiya? —susurró el lemuriano ladeando la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas que comenzaban a ser más nítidas.  
—No sé... —confesó para luego continuar con sinceridad— Y no me interesa. De hecho no creo que le importe. En este momento debe estar gimiendo debajo de Ikki, pidiéndole más...

El pelirrojo volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar el rostro tranquilo y pacifico del otro. El pelo largo y lacio caía con armonía adornando la cama. Entonces, con esas palabras, ¿qué quería decirle? Con dolor por ver la realidad Kiki habló.

—Entonces... solo fue sexo. Solo fue una venganza... Una revancha. Lo hiciste conmigo por despecho. —A medida que pronunciaba cada frase el enojo cobraba forma en él.  
—No, Kiki. Me malinterpretaste... —Shiryu lo tomó de un brazo para evitar que huyera— Prefiero que las cosas queden así.

No comprendía del todo las palabras de Libra, así que Aries se quedó quieto analizando la situación. ¿Qué quería decir? Sencillamente que prefería que Seiya se quedara en Leo, toda la vida de ser posible. Que Ikki soportase, de ahora en más, sus incontrolables e irrefrenables ansias de sexo. Él ya había encontrado a alguien que lo valoraba. Fuera un crío o no, Aries lo valoraba como nadie lo había hecho antes.

—Te amo de verdad —susurró el lemuriano soltando lágrimas, pero esa vez de felicidad.

Shiryu lo jaló con suavidad de un brazo para contenerlo y besarlo. Sabía que el muchacho esperaba esas mismas palabras, pero lejos de querer lastimarlo, intentó ser lo más sincero posible. Se lo debía.

—Yo... con el tiempo... estoy seguro de que lo haré, si es que no te estoy amando en este mismo momento. Si no es que en todo este tiempo confundí un cariño fraterno con un amor sincero y puro. —Una sonrisa repleta de afecto se anidó en los labios hombre, porque sin darse cuenta ya lo amaba.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Por fin esa sensación de vacío y soledad, ese dolor punzante, lo abandonaba y dejaba de atormentarlo dando lugar a un amor inconmensurable y maduro que crecería aún más con el correr del tiempo, a medida que la relación lo hiciera.

Kiki se sintió inmensamente feliz pues, aunque Shiryu no le había dicho un _te amo_ , esa famosa frase tan esperada que englobaba un gran significado, lo había podido ver en sus ojos.

En la mirada que le dedicó esa noche y le dedicaba cada día podía ver esos sentimientos.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que esa frase por fin tomó forma. Y cuando fue dicha con sinceridad, reconociéndola por primera vez, Aries y Libra se dieron cuenta de que no había necesidad de decirla, ya que esa clase de sentimientos, justamente, se sienten.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
